A Blood Drop On Cherry Blossom
by TheFreakyVoiceInYourHead
Summary: TITLE CHANGED. I'm turning Musa into... Mulan! With her noble horse Khan, her lucky bunny Kiko, and advisor pixie Tune, believe me, that will be fun. Musa will take in the place of her father in the army. MusaxRiven, T for now.
1. In the morning

**My first fanfiction story, and if you didn't read the summary (that's really stupid...), I'll let Musa become Mulan. I got the idea from the 4kids forum (I don't have an account there though! So don't let anyone fool you) when they had started stories about the winx club becoming fairy tale/Disney characters. They didn't have Musa as Mulan though, but to me she seems perfect for that . But enough of the blabla, I better get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club**

**Second disclaimer: smelly gym clothes are no fun to wash**

**Third disclaimer: I'm Dutch, so spare my grammar, but you may point out the really big and annoying ones.**

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

The late morning sun shined beautifully into the garden of the Fa Family (I don't know the real name, and I don't care if it's wrong, I call them that ). As the flowers had already opened up to the sun, as father Fa slowly walked up to the family grave to ask the ancestors for help on this special day for his daughter, Musa.

Musa herself though, was sitting straight up in her bed, writing words on her wrists.

"Loyalty... and TRUST!" she said proudly. Happy about her great job at writing so small, she suddenly noticed something.

"So late already?!" Musa quickly got out of bed, hurried herself into her clothes while stuffing some breakfast in her mouth. And she still had to feed the chickens! Then she saw the family dog, sleeping sweetly on the floor. A little smirk played up on her face...

"Please let the ancestors be with Musa on this special day, so the family honor will be protected..." Father Fa prayed with his eyes closed. "Please..." he said again. Suddenly, the family dog ran fast a circle around him, chasing a bone tied up on a stick on his back, while leaving a trail of chicken food. Father Fa opened one of his eyes, and closed it again. "Please let the ancestors be with Musa today..." he said, while the chickens enjoyed their (spread over the garden) meal.

Musa ran out of the house, her hair a mess, wearing probably the most used clothes she had (if only Stella would see her like that XD). She quickly settled herself on the back of her horse Khan and rode out of the stable.

"oh no, forgot the gate!" Musa muttered angrily to herself. She had to get of the grounds immediately, before her father noticed the garden (and the chicken food that was spread in it). Jumping off Khan, she hurried to the gate, opened it, and hopped on Khan again. She was ready to go when...

"Musa!" Musa looked caught, as she ducked a little and closed her eyes, like she was expecting a fire ball at her head. She slowly opened one eye to see her father slowly limping towards her.

"Musa, the garden is a complete mess because of your chicken-food-fiasco!" he said.

"Sorry dad, can't argue right now, I have to go to the village." Musa replied, hoping she wouldn't get a whole lecture.

"Musa please, don't behave like this in front of your teacher, you are dishonoring the family this way!" he sounded very worried.

"don't worry father, I won't, I'm sure I'll pass." Musa said with a smile, remembering the hints she wrote on her wrist. With that she rode of the grounds, off to the village.

"I surely hope so..." her father sighed, slowly turning around, heading for the family grave again.

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

**If you didn't notice, I re-uploaded this and corrected the grammar errors that were mentioned. Also I made my disclaimers, endings etc in bold face, like Chibi Horsewoman said x33**


	2. The Test

**3 reviews, thankies people x33 second chapter, don't die if I screw up my grammar x33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club**

**Second disclaimer: oooh, cookies :D**

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

"Excuse me madame, but your daughter has to come soon, or I'll have to start with my other customers." Madame Mak Up (get it? Make up? Hehe x33 not funny...) said.

"Yes, yes, I understand, but she will be here any second, I'm sure!" Mother Fa said. She wasn't sure about it at all. But she had to say something to keep the owner of the local salon waiting.

"Pfft, that girl, always late and not properly dressed..." Grandmother Fa muttered. "Reminds me of myself back in the old days, when..." she grinned.

"Mother please, she has learned how to act in front of men and in public, she will be fine." Mother Fa said, not sounding very confident.

"Nonsense! That girl doesn't have to learn, she needs a luck charm!" Grandmother Fa shouted to her daughter, as if she was saying great wisdom. "And I got one right here..." she proudly pulled out a cage, which contained a very scared rabbit.

"Mother, you don't really think that bunny is going to help Musa?" Mother Fa said

"If you don't believe me, then I'll prove it!" said Grandmother Fa stubbornly. She looked around, searching for a way to prove her right. Then she spotted it. "Watch and learn dear child!" she said, as she started crossing the busy street, holding the cage in one hand, keeping her other hand in front of her eyes.

"Mother no!" Mother Fa screamed, but it was too late. She closed her eyes, as she couldn't bare the thought of her mother being run over by carriages. She heard screaming, slipping, crashing. She could only imagine in which terrible state her poor, old mother could be...

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS A GOOD LUCK CHARM!" she suddenly heard. She opened her eyes, not only seeing the biggest traffic accident that have ever occurred in town, but also her mother on the other end of the street, smiling, waving and holding up the cage with a fainted rabbit. (go granny x33) All mother Fa could do that moment, is slightly twitch with her eye.

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

"I'm late I'm late I'm late!" Musa muttered to herself angrily, while leading Khan threw the town's gate. She could hear more than one merchandiser yell at her, something about 'reckless horse back riding' and 'the youth of these days'. But Musa didn't care, she was already in enough trouble. She could still make it on time.

"Madame, your daughter has to be here in a few seconds, or I'll have to pass on." Madame Mak Up said. Just then Musa stopped Khan right in front of them, making a lot of dust flow up.

"Uhm, tada?" Musa said with a fake smile, knowing what she was going to hear.

"Musa, you're terribly late, I should..." her mother started, but she was stopped by Madame Mak Up.

"There is no time! We have to hurry! And I see that there is a lot of work to do..." Madame Mak Up said, eyeing the dirt that had piled up in and on Musa's long hair. "Come my dear, this way." Madame Mak Up leaded Musa into the salon. Before Musa knew it, she was undressed and pushed into a bath tub.

"AAH! It's s-s-so c-cold!" Musa said, shivering slightly.

"If you were on time, it would have been nice and warm." Her mother stated, smiling softly. Musa just glared, knowing that she was right. As Madame Mak Up and Mother Fa were washing Musa, Mother Fa noticed something.

"Musa, what is this?" she asked, holding Musa's wrist (see chapter 1). She looked suspicious.

"That's nothing!" Musa said quickly, pulling away her wrist. Luckily for Musa, before her mother could ask further, she was pulled away out of the bath tub and dried by a soft towel. How they did it was quite a wonder for Musa, but they slipped her into her official kimono and putted up her hair in no time. She then got pushed down into the next room.

"Sit down dear, your make up has to be done!" Madame Mak Up quickly said. Musa did as she was told to, while two women came in with the make up itself.

"There, all done!" One of the women said, when they just had finished the last dark line on Musa's face. They held up a mirror so she could see. Her face was white, and her cheeks were pink. Her lips were blood red, her eyebrows and eyes were clearly seeable because of the black line that formed them. Her reflection reminded her of her doll she had when she was younger. But before she could ponder any longer, her mother rushed into the room.

"Musa quickly! They have already started!" her mother slightly panicked, handing Musa her umbrella (what else should I call it? I'm not Chinese so how should I know -.-). Musa quickly ran (as good as she could in that kimono x33) to the other girls, who were almost at their instructor's building. Her Grandmother quickly pushed the cage with the rabbit on her back, just before the building so Musa couldn't get it off in time. Musa held her umbrella in front of her, like the other girls did. With that, the doors of the building smacked open. In the door stood a lady, who was just big enough to contain Musa, and that only around her belly. Her eyes first looked at the girls, who weren't seeable threw their umbrellas. Then she looked on a paper she had in her hand.

"Fa Musa?" she asked firmly.

"Here!" Musa said enthusiastically.

"Did anyone say you were allowed to speak?" the woman, or actually the instructor, stated to Musa. Musa looked like she could join the earth for a trip around the sun or too (in other words, very embarrassed). She stood still so she wouldn't do anything wrong again.

"You may come in." The instructor said. Musa slowly walked up to the building. Not because of the nerves, but more because of the shoes she had to wear. 'Darn, how can I survive this with these... things on my feet!' Musa thought. After Musa finally had entered, the woman closed the door.

"Show and tell, what does a woman vows to her husband?" the instructor asked strictly. Musa opened her fan, glancing on her wrist. But the words she putted there earlier were slightly washed away.

"Obedience, loyalty and rust... I mean trust!" Musa quickly corrected herself. The instructor looked a second at Musa, then grabbed her fan. She checked both sides, as if there would hang a list on it.

"Hmmm..." she didn't really trust it, but went on anyway. "Pour some tea for me now." Pointing to the table where all the necessary ingredients for the tea were. Musa quickly bent over the tea pot and cups, not noticing that the bunny she was carrying with her had escaped as soon she was inside. She silently set everything ready, and poured a few cups of tea.

"very well" the instructor seemed pleased, the first time since she started with Musa. Musa glanced down at the cups of tea for a second. 'Not good' was the only thing that flashed threw her mind when she saw the rabbit, slobbering up some tea and taking a bite out of one of the snacks. Badly enough for Musa, the instructor just had to pick up that cup of tea and that snack. Right before she took a sip of her tea, Musa stopped her.

"Wait!" she yelled, standing up and trying to make up an excuse.

"Excuse me?!" the instructor said, certainly not pleased with this sudden change in behaviour.

"I... uhm... must make you some new snacks and tea! These aren't uhm... fit! That's right these aren't fit for this occasion!" Musa said, quite proud of her ability to lie.

"Nonsense, now sit down before you fail!" the instructor said angrily. Musa knew only one solution for now. She quickly tried to grab the snack from the instructor, but she held it firmly.

"what do you think you're doing young lady?!" but Musa just pulled the snack out of hand, which remarkable enough flew up in the air and landed precisely on the instructor's head. It would be very amusing if the instructor hadn't immediately yelled.

"NOW! IMMEDIATELY! GET SOMETHING TO GET THIS STUFF OFF OF ME!" the instructor screamed.

"yes. Of course. Absolutely." Musa said any kind of confirm she knew, while searching over the table for something like a tissue or napkin. She spotted one right next to the tea pot. While grabbing for it, she pushed the tea pot over, making the hot tea splash all over the instructor.

"AAAH!!" was the only thing the instructor could say now. When she finally wasn't so obsessed with the heat of the tea anymore, she looked at the guilty looking Musa. She grabbed Musa by her arm and literally threw her out of the building. Mother Fa and Grandmother Fa immediately rushed by Musa's side, while the rabbit quickly jumped back into his cage, scared of the big, fat and angry lady.

"YOUR DAUGHTER!" the instructor screamed. "YOUR DAUGHTER MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE, BUT SHE DOESN'T ACT LIKE ONE AND SHE WILL NEVER BE ONE! NEVER!"

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

**wootness, over 2 pages of story, not bad I'm so proud of... me x33. Mean instructor lady. Stupid tea slurping and snack nibbling rabbit. Musa isn't what you call a lucky girl. R&R please, then I won't eat my socks. When I don't get any reviews, then I'll put my socks in the washing machine. And they have just been there. Really! I have clean socks x33**

**Re-uploaded just like chapter 1.**


	3. Reflection

**Finally, after almost a month not being updated, there it is: the third chapter! I'm sorry for those who have waited for this chapter, but I guess it kind of slipped in between all the other stuff I have to do. I'm hoping to give you chapter 4 too soon, to make it up x33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

**Second disclaimer: hahahaha, LOL, ROFL, LMAO… that's really not funny…**

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

"Musa, don't worry, I'll go talk to her, maybe we can get you a new exam…" Mother Fa said, trying to comfort her daughter. But Musa knew it wouldn't help. The examination went awful and she knew that thing that was supposed to be female would never let her do it over. Musa just stood up, walked to Khan and started walking home, without looking her mother or grandmother in the eye.

"I've brought terrible shame over my family, Khan." Musa whispered to her horse, she could feel that her eyes were filling themselves up with tears. She looked at the cage where the little rabbit was looking at her sadly, knowing who was the actual blame for the disaster.

"Don't worry little guy, I would have failed anyway." Musa got herself so far to give a little smile. Outside the gates of town she bent through her knees, and opened the cage.

"Come on little guy. My grandmother called you Kiko, right? Well then Kiko, off to freedom for you." Musa said to the big eyed rabbit. Kiko slowly stepped out of his cage, watching Musa as she walked further towards her home. After watching her for a while, he started to hop after her. Hopefully she wouldn't notice him.

In the Fa family's garden…

Father Fa watched the family's most beautiful tree, while it was in full bloom. Every little bit of the tree seemed to resemble a part of the family that made him proud. Then he heard the gate open. As he turned around, he saw Musa walking in sadly, Khan following her just as sad. As soon as Musa noticed the eyes of her father, she turned her head, walking towards the stables. Father Fa sighed. She failed.

"Here you go, Khan." Musa gave Khan some hay, though the horse wasn't hungry at all. Khan felt the sad feelings of Musa, which made him also sad. Musa started to sing (1). She watched her reflection in the water of the stables.

**Look at me**

**I will never pass**

**For a perfect bride**

**Or a perfect daughter**

She took off the big golden earrings and jade necklace they had given her. Musa saw her mother and father together, looking disappointed. It stabbed her heart.

**Could it be**

**That I wasn't meant to play this part**

**Now I see**

**That if I were truly to be myself**

**I would break my family's heart**

She walked threw the garden gate. While walking over the pond's bridge, she jumped on the railing, balancing herself. She walked along the pond, towards the family's proud lion statue.

**Who is that girl I see**

**Staring straight **

**back at me**

**Why is my reflection someone I don't know**

She walked up the stairs to her family grave. She watched her reflection in the graves. A porcelain doll stared back at her.

**Somehow **

**I can not hide**

**Who I am**

**Though I've tried**

**when will my reflection show**

**who I am inside**

She wiped off the make up from her face with her kimono. First half of her face was normal, the other still porcelain. Angrily she wiped off the other half too. She watched her may reflections in the graves. She took out the comb and ribbon from her hair.

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am**

**Inside…**

She walked out of the family grave, settling herself under the family's most beautiful blossoming tree. She pulled her hair slightly. She ignored the fact that her father limped to her and settled himself down beside her.

"Beautiful spring this year." He started after a short silence. Musa still didn't look him in the eyes. She just continued pulling he hair.

"The tree is blossoming magnificent, everything is in bloom." His eyes trailed threw the branches.

"But, Musa, look there…" he pointed to one little flower that hadn't opened up yet.

"That one is a little late. But that doesn't matter. Cause when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of them all." While saying this, he picked one flower from a branch, and put it behind Musa's ear. Musa smiled and finally looked her father in the eyes. She hugged him softly.

There was a loud horn blown. Musa and her father looked up quickly, it had to be royal soldiers who made that sound. As quick as he could, father Fa rushed towards the outside of the gates. Though Musa tried to follow him, grandmother Fa stopped here. Instead of being a good daughter and get inside the house, Musa hurried towards the stables. She climbed up the roof so she could look over the walls. There was a thin man in a blue kimono, surrounded by several royal soldiers in heavy armory. They all were sitting on big, obviously well trained horses, while a few soldiers held up the national flag of the emperor. The thin man was only carrying one scroll.

"I, Jared (2) Hichami, am here by rights of the emperor's orders." The thin man, Jared, declared. There went a little gasp threw the crowd.

"The Huns have entered our lands, and the emperor's orders are as followed: Every family must provide at least one male to serve in the army." Jared continued, looking around him. Real village people.

"When I call up a family's name, one male should step forward and take this with them as evidence that his family has given up one male." With that, he took a new scroll, obviously with a list of names.

"The Chao family." A man of average age stepped forward and took the scroll he got handed.

"The Hyaku family." An old man stepped forward in first instance, but was stopped by another much younger male.

"I'll take my father's place in the army." The young man said, standing up straight and he took the scroll with pride.

"The Fa family." Jared finished with that his scroll. He rolled it up and putted it away, still holding out the last scroll. Musa looked to her father. He handed his walking stick to her mother, and he walked with a straight back towards Jared. He was going to serve in the army. Again. Father Fa had almost taken the scroll, when…

"No! Father don't!" Musa yelled, jumping off the other side of the roof, landing outside the walls, she ran towards her father. Mother and grandmother Fa gasped at this sudden action.

"Don't let him serve in the army, he has done it before!" Musa almost cried towards Jared.

"Musa, hold your mouth!" Father Fa yelled at his daughter.

"I would learn your daughter to behave in public, she a scandal for the family!" Jared said, looking disgusted at the girl with such rude manners. He gave father Fa the scroll and went of with the soldiers. Father Fa turned himself towards Musa.

"Musa, you made a fool out of me and the family!" his voice was not louder than a whisper, but still so clear and full of anger. Mother Fa quickly guided her daughter back into the house, hoping that the village people wouldn't chatter about this too long. Father Fa glared at the back of his daughter, feeling ashamed she spoke in public without permission. And that against someone with orders from the emperor.

"Mother, please, I didn't mean wrong. Father is limp, he shouldn't go back to war.." Musa almost cried towards her mother. Her mother sighed and pushed her into her room.

"Stay here till dinner is ready, I'll call you by then…"

_x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33x33_

**(1) I'm sorry but I just couldn't leave this song out! It's so beautiful…**

**(2) I was really thinking a while about who to pick for this role, but assuming that a lot of Musa/Riven fans don't like Jared, I figured -**

**third chapter, hopefully fourth chapter tomorrow. Wish me luck with that one. Sorry for the people who were already expecting Riven to come up, but good things come for those who wait. Till then enjoy the 3 chapters that are up now x33**

**A cookie for the person who can think of a better name for this story!!**


End file.
